A List: A High School Drama
by dramafreak101
Summary: My name is Jamie Watkins and no this story isn't about me it's about my cousin and what happens when she becomes a studnet at my school and beats out the popular girls for everything. Hold on tight it's gona be one HELL of a Junior year.
1. Prologue

A List: A High School Drama

**A List: A High School Drama**

Welcome to George Washington Academy for girls. When you walk into he lunch room the table are set up lie this:

Jocks: Table at the very end front row nearest to the food.

Art Geeks: Other side of the cafeteria closer to the door.

Band Geeks: Right beside the art geeks they have a united club I think.

Then you have your computer nerds, your total hotties, suck ups, the drama nerds, and then you have me. Yep I have my own table I'm basically the school loner even though I am decantly hot that doesn't mean I have many friends. If you asked about my friends you wouldn't know any because they all live in France where I come from.

But enough about me when you walk into the George Washington Academy for girls lunch room right in the middle you will see three girls sitting at there own table. That's the A list. Yeah you heard me correct there group name is A List even the teachers are somewhat scarred of them. They once got my history teacher fired because she failed Laurie.

My name is Jamie by the way and this story isn't about them or me.

Across the street you will find the John Handcock Academy for Boys. You can guess that everyone going to both schools is rich. You have basically all the same crowds except over there you have the foot ball team. There are the three most popular guys in the entire school and they woulod be James, Johnny., and Kyle.

Remember this story isn't about them or about me. It's about my cousin Marie and what would happen that very next day.

_A/N This is my first series so if you would review end give me some pointers and maybe some positive feedback that would be great! And remember If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all! I am also looking for a beta if you are interested in the job please tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!!_


	2. Chapter one

_I was at camp sorry it took so long!_

Marie got to my house around 3:00 p.m that afternoon. I was the only one home and I gave her a tour of the house and showed her the room she would be staying in for the rest of the year. Marie spoke little english and was in all the same class' with me. I was going to be her interpreter until she could speak english in a more fluent manor.

" Jamie?" she asked.

" Yeah?"

"Là où est la salle de bains?" she asked me. (Where is the bathroom)

" En bas du hall et vers votre gauche." I replied (down the hall and to your left.)

Marie walked out of our guestroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Marie and I have been friends forever even though she is my cousin. I lived in France for fourteen years and moved to America when I was fourteen and going into my sophomore year.

"il est grand vous revoyant" She said (it's great seeing you again.) _(A/n I'm not going to put there conversation in French so use your imagination and realize that anything Marie says to people is in French and anything Jamie says to her is in french)_

" You too Marie!"

" What is America like?"

" Oh you'll love it and you'll love the academy!"

" I'm nervous.

" Of what?"

" Every thing."

" You'll be fine."

" So who do you talk to at school?"

" No one."

" What? Why?"

" Well when we moved here every one already had there friends and I spoke so little english I spent the first half of freshman year trying to learn english."

" Oh. Well you have me."

" Like always Marie."

" So are the boys cute?"

" OF cource but none of them ever talk to me."

" And why is that?"

" I have no friends no social status and I never talk."

" Oh well I have a plan to get a few to notice us."

" This doesn't include detention does it? I've never had one.

" Believe me it doesn't."

" So how's everyone back home?"

" Good! Jennie miss' you and so does Franchesca. But not as much as I do!" she said with a fake sob.

" Oh you'll get over it. I haven't seen the girls in like two years! When we bring you back mama and papa said that I could visit everyone!" I said with excitement

" Well I can't wait! I am so glad mama papa let me come to stay with you, uncle Nicos, and Aunt Viv. For a whole year aren't you excited?"

" Are you crazy of course I am!" we heard the garage opening down stairs and raced to the door.

"Oncle Nicos tante Viv!" Marie said when they came into the house.

"Bonjour Marie ! Comment allez-vous ?" Papa asked. ( hello Marie how are you)

" Grand ! Je vous ai manqué tout tellement comment ayez-vous été ?" She replied. (Great! I missed you all so much how have you been?)

" Grand! Bienvenue vers l'Amérique !" Mama said. (Great welcome to America)

We spent the rest of the night in the house talking eating and catching up. We taught Marie how to order pizza on the telephone and to say Hello my name is Marie what is yours in English.

Around ten-o clock mama and papa went to bed telling Marie and I to do the same. We listened knowing that they get very mad and start to yell at you in French.

" Night Marie!" I said to my cousin.

" Night!"

**_The next day_**

" Good morning sunshine!" Marie yelled from over top of me.

" Come on Marie what time is it?"

" 6 o clock you lazy freak come on!"

" We don't need to be at school for another three hours!" I said turning over and placing my pillow over my head.

" Come on!" Marie said while I received a rather painful whack in the head from a pillow.

"Well if that's how you want to play then," I whacked her back " there!"

" Oh yeah?" we then got into a very heated pillow fight where I ended up being tackled and lost miserably.

" Truce! Truce!" I yelled.

" Good now get up I made breakfast!"

I got ready and walked down stairs about thirty minutes later to pancakes, eggs and bacon all made exactly the way I like them!

" Thanks Marie this rocks!"

" Well it's the least I could do for letting me stay with you and the family!"

" Yeah sure any time." I said with a mouth full of eggs in my mouth.

" Now hurry up and eat I want a tour of the school before it starts."

" Alright give me five minutes." I said.

Faithful to my word we walked out of the house five minutes later with full stomachs and cheerful laughter. As we walked down the street Marie and I got many stares. I figured it was because no one ever heard me talk, other than answering in one-word sentences, let alone French.

As we walked by the boy's academy many boys stoped and stared giving a few winks and one or two cheesy pick up lines that Marie couldn't understand. I giggled and led her into our school.

" Allá está el cuarto de la matemáticas, y en su izquierda está nuestra clase inglesa. No esa clase de inglés nos enseñan a poesía y a todas las cargas de la mierda allí. Y allá está el pasillo electivo y abajo ese pasillo es el departamento del drama, allá es el infierno que llamamos la gimnasia. Un cuarto de adolescentes es por completo bastante interesante si usted me pregunta. Y aquí está nuestra parada la oficina central." I said pointing out all the sites on the way. (Over there is the math room, and on your left is our english class. Not that kind of English they teach us poetry and all loads of crap there. And over there is the elective hall and down that hall is the drama department, over there is the hell we call gym. A room full of teenage girls is pretty interesting if you ask me. And here is our stop the front office.)

" Hey freak what language are you speaking?" said a voice behind us. _Oh shit just what I need right now Cassie ruining my day. Hopefully Marie won't have heard her and we can move on._

"Hey Jamie, qué acaba de lo hacer ella le llama que oí el monstruo" Marie leaned over and said. (Hey Jamie, what did she just call you I heard freak)

"Ella me llamó que un monstruo apenas no hace caso de ella ella doesn' t entiende todo menos compone chisme y a muchachos" I said to her ( She called me a freak just ignore her she doesn't understand anything but Make up gossip and boys)

"Voy a hacer este llano y simple usted va a dejar me y a mi primo la cogida sola. Porqué don' ¿t usted y sus amantes van cogida? intente cualquier cosa estúpida este año y usted llegará al infierno más pronto que usted piensa. ¿Conseguido lo?" She said in front of the A list girls. I began to laugh hysterically giving Marie a 'you go girl' look which she returned with a smirk. (I am going to make this plain and simple You are going to leave me and my cousin the fuck alone. Why don't you and your lovers go fuck each other? try any thing stupid this year and you will get to hell sooner than you think. Got it?)

" What did she just say?" Cassie asked me.

" You really want to know how badly my cousin cussed you out in French while you can't even spell your own name." I said with my thick French accent.

" Excuse me?" Cassie said in total humiliation.

" You heard me and I believe you just got dissed in two different languages."

" Well then I guess…"

" Do you really want to make three?" I said cutting Cassie off.

" Three?" Lauire asked me.

" I speak fluent spanish." I said. With that said Marie and I walked away with a swing of attitude showing in our walks.

_A/N Ch. 2 ok I'm pretty sure that no one is reading this and I feel so alone so if your reading this tell me what you think even if you hate it I live for a review. Thanks!!_


End file.
